1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a combination of cellulolytic enzymes with cationic and anionic polymers for use in enhancing the freeness of paper pulp.
2. Description of the Prior Art
More and more the papermaking industry uses recycled papers. For example, for the manufacture of corrugated cardboard, raw materials which are based on recycled fibers are being used more frequently and, at the same time, the number of recyclings is increased. With each recycling, the quality of the raw materials is lessened. To obtain a satisfactory level of raw material quality, refining of the pulps in aqueous suspension is generally carried out. This refining leads to difficulties in runnability of the paper sheet because of high concentrations of fines and other contaminants which may be found in the refined pulp.
The pulps in aqueous suspension which are ready to be used on a paper machine can be characterized by various parameters, one of which is particularly significant for predicting the draining capability of the pulp. A measure of the drainability of the pulp is frequently expressed in the term "freeness". Specifically, freeness is measured according to Canadian Standard Freeness, or CSF measurement. CSF measures the drainage of 3 grams (oven dried weight) of pulp suspended in one liter of water.
Use of cellulolytic enzymes, e.g. the cellulases and/or the hemicellulases for treating recycled paper pulps to improve freeness is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,565 the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. The cellulase enzyme described in the '565 patent may be used in the practice of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,497, issued to Sarkar and Cosper discussed the effects of cellulases in combination with cationic flocculants of varying composition on the freeness of old corrugated containers (OCC) pulp. The '497 patent covers the use of a combination of enzyme and cationic polymers for enhancing the freeness of recycled fiber. In practice, dual polymer treatment programs are also used for retention.
In a dual polymer retention system, two synthetic polymers are mixed with the pulp sequentially to achieve better results than obtained with either polymer by itself. Usually, a low molecular weight, highly charged cationic polymer is added to the papermaking furnish first, and then at a later stage, a high molecular weight, anionic polymer is added. Dual polymers have found a place in paper and board manufacturing. Good retention has numerous economic benefits. As the use of recycled fiber increases in container board, fine paper, and newsprint grades, the opportunity to provide benefits through retention aids has also increased. If fines are not retained by a good retention aid or hydrolyzed by an enzyme, they will impede drainage, fill felts, and cause deposition problems. The key benefit of retention aids with enzyme is to prevent drainage reduction and subsequent loss of machine speed. Drainage can be maintained by preventing the build-up of fines in the white water loop.
While the present invention produces particularly good results when used to treat pulps which contain substantial quantities of recycled fibers, it also has applicability in treating pulps which contain little or no recycled fibers.